


Sleepover

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, F/M, Ren/Akira is a troll sometimes, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, ShuAnn Week, ShuAnn week Day 5, ShuAnnWeek2k19, akirann, late night/early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: A bad storm hits Ren's hometown while Ann is visiting, preventing her from returning home. [Ren/Akira x Ann] [ShuAnn week Day 5 - Late Night/Early Morning]





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: **Late Night** /Early Morning
> 
> It's already day 5 already!? My goodness time flies so fast. 
> 
> Anyways, here's some more ShuAnn fluff. Hope you all enjoy :)

One Saturday night, a relentless storm wrecked havoc outside of Ren’s home. What began as some high winds and showers turned into a wrath of gales and hammering rain. The winds screamed and the trees writhed and flailed as the massive gusts carried various debris all over the neighborhood.

The frustrating thing was that this was supposed to be a happy day for two friends to meet and catch up. Well, at least Ren was able to show Ann the food and dessert places in his town, along with the aquarium she wanted to see. He even took her to a scenic park where they ate crepes for a while right before this storm decided to make appearance a few hours ago.

“Oh, wow. The weather is pretty bad,” said Ann, taking a peek outside the window.

Morgana jumped onto the window sill, watching the horrendous storm with Ann. “Yeah. I’ve never seen a storm get this bad when we were in Tokyo.”

Ann turned to look at Ren. “How am I supposed to get back now?”

“Well...” Ren contemplated, “...the trains will be down for a while...”

She sat back on the sofa, next to him. “I could just call for a taxi...”

He shook his head, showing her the warning message on his phone. “Everyone has been advised to stay indoors for the time being until everything settles down—so you won’t get many drivers willing to drive in such dangerous conditions.”

“So, then... how will I get home?” Ann asked.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck, looking outside the window ahead of them.

“We’ll just have to wait here til morning, I guess. The storm should subside by then...”

Ann felt her heart flip in her chest.

“W-Wait a minute!!!” she halted, hands up in the air. “What if your parents come back in the morning?”

“They’re on a business trip,” he assured her, his nonchalant gaze meeting hers. “They won’t be back for some time.”

“O-Oh...” she replied quietly, eyes veering away from his as she twirled one of the ends of her pigtails nervously. She was going to be spending the night with Ren, the boy she had been crushing on for a while now. Trying to keep herself calm and composed, a plethora of possibilities of what could happen tonight showcased in her mind. Her cheeks burned furiously. “R-Right. Well, then... I-I guess it can’t be helped.”

Morgana’s eyes widened incredulously. “W-What? Lady Ann sleeping over here? With us!?”

“It’s better this way,” the bespectacled boy said to the bewildered cat. “It’s too dangerous to go anywhere right now—I don’t want anything happening to her, you know?”

“I-I suppose you have a point...” Morgana responded, turning to Ann. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Lady Ann?”

Ann’s eyes gazed downward to the floor, her heart thumping in a disarray of fluttering rhythms. “W-Well... I mean. There’s no other choice, is there?”

Morgana looked at his two friends. First, at Ann. Then, at Ren. Back at Ann again, then at Ren again. The tuxedo cat let out a long sigh. As much as he loved Lady Ann, he had to come to terms that it would never be as long as he remained in his cat form. And if Ann couldn’t wait for him to become human someday, then it was probably best for him to accept that Ann would never see him that way. All he wanted was Ann to be happy, and if it was Ren she wanted, which it probably was as he had suspected for a while, then so be it. Besides, if anyone deserved Lady Ann, it was Ren. Out of all the boys Morgana knew, Ren was the only one capable of making Ann happy and treating her well.

The crestfallen cat suspected that Ren would most likely sleep downstairs tonight. But, in case that doesn’t happen, Morgana had to accept whatever happened between the two—so as long as they were careful about it, of course.

“I guess I’ll sleep down here tonight. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do,” he said with a small bow of his head before walking off into the kitchen to munch on some food Ren had left in his bowl.

Sounds of the wailing wind and the assailing rain were amplified through the dead silence that meddled its way between Ren and Ann. After a few moments, Ren finally stood up.

“Well, you can have my bed... I’ll just sleep out here.”

Ann shot up and shook her hands. “Oh! No, it’s fine! That’s your bed. I don’t mind—”

“Oh, come on, Ann. Don’t be silly. You’re my guest.” He chuckled, heading toward the stairs. “Follow me. I’ll show you where my room is.”

She felt bad, but went on with it anyways, following him up the stairs to his room. Her eyes naturally scanned the area the moment she entered inside with him. His room wasn’t as spacious as the attic in LeBlanc, but organized as she had imagined for a typical diligent student in school. The surface of his work desk was voided of anything besides the desk lamp and a cup writing utensils besides his closed laptop. Books were stacked neatly on the bookshelves along with some of the items he got from Tokyo, and the carpet barely had a crumb—unlike hers at home.

He walked over to his drawers and grabbed a set of clothes.

“Here.” He handed her a folded shirt and some sweatpants. “You can change into these. Do you want to use the shower before changing first? You can go first if you want...”

“You could use it first, Ren. I... need to call my caregiver first to let her know where I’m at.”

He nodded with a smile. “Alright then.”

* * *

After Ren had finished showering, he sat at his desk reading one of his novels as Ann went to use his shower. The storm hadn’t eased since he and Ann arrived an hour ago. If anything, it’s even more temperamental than when it first began.

 _Maybe I should make some coffee?_ he thought to himself after finishing a chapter. _Or maybe hot chocolate would be better—since we’ll be sleeping soon?_

After a while and deciding on making something warm for the both of them, Ren set down his book and stood up from his chair, heading toward the door.

When he opened the door, however, Ann—who he barely recognized at first—stood right there in front of him, gasping with a hand over her mouth. “Oh! Sorry, Ren! I didn’t know you were there!!”

He just stood there dumbfounded, fixated on the sight of her in his spare clothes that were obviously too big for her—but she pulled it off well. Never had he seen her under this light before with her long golden hair cascading all the way down to her lower back, her complexion bare without makeup. And even without cosmetics, she was still so beautiful that he couldn’t take his eyes away from her, just like the first time he saw her on that rainy morning—under the awning of that boutique’s storefront.

She tilted her head to the side, some strands of her wet hair slipping over her cheeks. “Ren?”

“Huh?” He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. “Sorry. I got side-tracked for a moment. I was going to make some hot chocolate. Would you like some?”

Ann’s azure eyes sparkled. “Oh! That would be nice. It’s perfect weather for hot chocolate too!”

“Haha,” he chuckled. “Got it. Be back in a moment.” He flashed a quick smile at her before heading downstairs.

* * *

Shortly after he left, Ann walked over to his bed, ruffling her hair with the towel as she took a seat on the soft mattress. How soft it was... just how she’d like hers to be.

 _This isn’t so bad,_ she thought to herself, bouncing on it a few times. _So this is what he sleeps in when he’s at home._

Then, the realization came to her: this was Ren’s bed. Ren slept in this bed. She was going to be sleeping in this bed covered with his scent—the scent which her body would be in contact with.

Red tinted her cheeks as her heart doubled in her chest. _Calm down, Ann. It’s just Ren’s bed. Nothing special about it. It’s not like you’re sleeping with him or anything._

Though... was it a little strange that a part of her wanted to sleep with him? Not sexual in any way or form necessarily, but maybe a cuddle or two would be nice...

...and maybe a kiss too while they’re at it. And, well, if that led to something more... then so be it.

Ann violently jerked her head back and forth. _Ugh!!! What am I thinking!? Clean thoughts, Ann. Clean thoughts!!!_

So much for trying to maintain a chaste mind.

She let out a long sigh and grabbed a remote next to her on the bed, turning on the small TV sitting on the stand across from her. Flipping through a few channels, she eventually just settled on one showing a foreign animation film she used to watch as a little girl, one of her favorite movies to watch during that time.

A while later, Ren was back with their drinks, initially unnoticed by Ann as she was too engrossed in what was showing on the motion screen.

“Two animated canines and a spaghetti kiss, huh?” commented Ren as he handed one of the hot beverages to her. “Well, isn’t that _romantic_?” he teased.

“Oh, hush!” she hissed as she took the mug by the handle, her eyes still stuck on the screen. “It’s cute!”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” he quipped with a chuckle as he took a seat next to her on the bed. “Always having a soft spot for these kinda things.”

“How?”

“Let’s see, hmm... Well, there was that movie we watched together that one time in Shibuya...” he mentioned, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Yeah, so?”

“Who was the one who bawled at the end and told me that she wanted that ‘perfect, romantic kind of love you see in the movies’?” he reminded her, imitating the way she sobbed that day.

“Hmph!” She scowled, turning the other away and folding her arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ren chuckled when he noticed the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks. “See? My point exactly.”

“Oh, whatever...” she scoffed, brushing him off. “Go be a mood killer over there.”

“Hey, now. No need to be feisty because I’m right,” he said with a proud grin, lightly pinching one of her cheeks. “Nothing wrong if that’s the kind of romance you’d like. Who knows? Maybe that special guy you’re eyeing will try out something like that for you—minus the spaghetti and meatballs though. That’s just too messy, heh heh.”

“That’s ridiculous!” she countered, crossing her arms in a huff. “And what makes you think that I’d want to try something like that with him?”

Then, there was a brief pause.

“W-Wait a minute...” She blinked, then gasped sharply when the realization hit her. “W-Who said that I’m ‘eyeing’ someone!? I-I’m not eyeing anybody!!! T-That’s nonsense!!!” she contested, blushing furiously.

Ren smiled.

“But, you already admitted it.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t even deny that he existed at first. You just went ahead and debunked the idea of spaghetti kissing him like I said,” he said, poking her cheek. “Oh, and the blush on your cheeks tells it all.”

The room suddenly got warmer.

“So...” he said in a low roguish tone, mischief on his face when he moved just a tad closer to her. His shoulder brushed against hers. “Who’s this special guy, huh? Someone I know?”

Her breath hitched, the close contact making her heart flutter like crazy, her body on fire. It didn’t help that those dark silver eyes were literally boring right into hers too. Ann could literally hear her heart pulsating in her ears.

“N-No! W-Wait!!! I... Umm... I-I... I....” she stammered, feeling like her chest was going to explode.

He let out a loud hearty laugh, flicking her forehead with his finger.

“Hahahaha!!!! Calm down, Ann. I’m just messing with you.”

“O-Oh...” She let out a sigh of relief, and then forced out a broken teetering laugh, nervously scratching the back of her head. “Hahaha!!! R-Right...! Totally got me there!!!”

Ren chuckled, looking off in the distance for a moment.

“Then again,” he added, cuing Ann’s awkward laughs to dissipate, “if there really was someone you liked that much...” he paused, allowing a quiet moment to pass before turning back to look at her with a warm, genuine smile.

“...I’m sure he’d like you too.”

Her heart skipped another beat. _Why is he looking at me like that right now?_ she wondered to herself, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

“W-What...?” she asked, eyes widened with questions.

He looked away again.

“...Nothing.”

Ann frowned.

“Psh. _Fine_. You’re such a tease...” she huffed, turning her attention to the hot chocolate in her hands. Bringing it to up to her mouth, she gently blew off the steam that vapored out of the mug before taking a tiny sip.

Suddenly, her mood uplifted when the warm chocolatey sweetness delighted her tastebuds.

“Mmm! It’s perfect!” she praised in delight. “Thanks, Ren!”

“Of course, Ann.”

And then they resumed watching the rest of the movie, enjoying and drinking up their warm beverages, the violent storm outside almost forgotten in the back of their minds.

That was until...

**_*BANG*_ **

“Eeeek!!!” Ann shrieked, immediately clinging onto Ren without realizing it. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!!”

Then, everything went dark.

The color on Ann’s face drained. “Oh my god!! Now the lights are—”

She didn’t even finish when another flash of light came with a loud bang that reverberated the room, the violent winds howling outside as the rain continued pummeling against the rooftop and walls. Her trembling hands gripped the dark fabric of his long-sleeved shirt as she buried her face in his chest.

It didn’t take long until she snapped back to reality, realizing how close she was to him. She immediately pulled away, her cheeks burning crimson.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I... I didn’t mean—”

Ren gave a lazy smirk. “Someone’s scared.”

“I-I’m not scared!” Ann squeaked, her whole face red as a beet. “I was just startled!!!”

“ _Suuure_ you were,” he said in a drawl, his smirk deepening. “No need to be ashamed of it. You’re not the only one who’s clung onto me at the sound of thunder.”

“W-Why you...” she growled as she remembered the incident in Futaba’s place months ago when Makoto clung onto him out of fright, glaring daggers at him. “Quit being so cocky!”

“What can I say?” He gave a blithe, complacent shrug. “Girls feel so safe around me, heh heh.”

“Whatever! You—”

**_*BANG*_ **

Ann shrieked again, immediately clinging onto Ren once again.

“Not scared, huh?” Ren teased, letting out another laugh. “Poor, poor Ann. Scared of a little lightning.”

“S-Shut up!!!” she snapped, pulling back and slapping his shoulder. “Stop making fun of me!”

“Haha! Don’t worry, Ann.” He tried to reassure her. “Everything will be fine. You won’t get hit if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Her tough facade began to falter once more, the idea of a lightning strike hitting her throwing rationality out of the window again. “B-But...”

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get some rest. Sleeping it off may alleviate your fears.”

“H-How can I sleep when it’s so loud?”

“I’ll lend you my earphones. Will that help?”

“W-Well...” She thought for a moment. “We can try that... I guess...”

Using the flashlight app on his phone, Ren walked over to his desk and pulled out some earphones from the top drawer, bringing them to Ann as she nervously tucked herself in bed.

“Thanks...” thanked Ann, plugging them into her phone.

“Anyways...” he said, turning around. “I’ll head down now. Goodnight, Ann...”

But, before he could walk any further, she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Yes?” Ren turned back to look at her.

“Umm...” she said, meekly raising the comforter over her lips. “I-Is it possible... you could stay a little close?”

“Oh?” He smirked. “You’re still that scared, huh?”

She gave a slow nod.

“So... you want me to sleep _next_ you? On the bed?”

Ann shot up like a catapult.

“N-No!!!! I didn’t mean that!!!” She shook her hands frantically with desperate eyes, hoping to clear the misunderstanding. “I-I just—”

“Well...” he said with a finger to his chin, looking as if he was contemplating about it for a bit, “I guess I could sleep on the floor. Nothing wrong with that.”

A pang of guilt hit Ann.

“N-No, Ren! I-I could sleep on the floor. I’d feel horrible if I made you sleep there in your own room.”

“Yeah. Not gonna happen,” he told her flat, walking over to his closet to grab some extra bedsheets and bedding. “I’d never let a lady sleep on the floor in my own room.”

“B-But...”

Ren laid out the sheets over the floor, then grabbed one of the pillows from the bed.

“Don’t worry about it, Ann. I don’t mind,” he assured, settling himself in his little set-up. “Just get some sleep for now.”

Ann said nothing, slowly laying back down, putting on his earphones and playing one of her playlists on her phone. She closed her eyes, trying to push the guilt aside.

 _It should be alright..._ she tried to rationalize when she tried sinking into the music. _Ren said that there was nothing to worry about, that he didn’t mind. There’s nothing to worry about, right?_

Right? And he offered too. She didn’t have to feel bad because he offered... right?

...

No—her conscious wouldn’t take it.

Ann pulled off the earbuds and sat up. “R-Ren...” she said, “...aren’t you cold?”

“A little,” he answered, shifting a bit in the covers below. “But, it’s fine.”

Immediately, she pulled off the covers over her, ready to get out of bed. “I knew it... Just let me sleep on the floor, Ren. It’s okay. I don’t mind it. Really.”

“I told you...” he said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, “...don’t worry about it, Ann. I’m alright.”

“But...”

Ren sighed, sitting up and looking at her straight in the eye.

“If I go over there. Will you stop with your silly worries?”

“Well, I’d feel better about you sleeping in your own bed rather than being cold on the floor.”

Her frizzy raven-haired friend stood up, taking a step towards the bed. “Scoot.”

Ann blinked. “Huh?”

“Scoot over,” he told her, getting in bed and pulling the covers over them. “There. Happy? Now, go to sleep.”

“W-Wait!!!” she cried, her cheeks burning as she sat there with the most incredulous expression on her face. “Just what do you think you’re doing!?”

“What else?” he said, casually huddling up under the layers. “Going to sleep.”

“W-We can’t do this!!!”

“Why not?”

“B-Because...!!! I’m a girl and you’re a boy!!!”

“Oh, don’t be so silly... Nothing’s gonna happen,” he said, then turned over and gave her a tiny smirk. “Unless you _want_ something to happen.”

“Stop that, Ren!!!” she squeaked, her heart going on a rapid goose chase. “That’s it—” She shifted, about to make her way out of bed. “—I’m getting out!!!”

He snatched her wrist. “Relax. I was kidding, Ann. Don’t be so silly. Just stay here.”

It was a blessing that there was no light in the room, because her whole face was beet red at this point in time. “B-But—”

“If you’re _that_ concerned about me being cold,” he mentioned, cutting her off, “...then stay here and keep me warm.”

“But, still—”

**_*BANG*_ **

Ann shrieked and clung onto Ren once more, once again not registering the intimacy of their position.

Ren chuckled.

“I know I said, ‘keep me warm,’ but I didn’t mean you needed to be _this_ close, heh heh...” he teased again, earning another shriek from Ann as she immediately pulled away in sheer embarrassment.

“S-Shut up!!!!” She flipped over on her other side in a huff, her back facing him as she nearly buried herself under the covers. “It’s not like I wanted to be that close to you anyways!!!”

“Hey. If you want to hold onto me, I’m not stopping you. Just try not to suffocate me, alright?”

She snapped her head back at him. “W-Who said I wanted to hold onto you!?”

He raised his hands in defense. “I’m just saying. No need to get so feisty.”

Ann groused, grumbling something incoherent while Ren watched her in amusement, entertained by how touchy she was being at the moment. Though he was getting a kick out of teasing her, he really was struggling to hold back the urge to pin her down and kiss her like there’d be no tomorrow. Anything, even as simple as their legs brushing against each other would be enough to fuel the heat rising in his chest.

...But, of course, he wouldn’t do anything that would make her very uncomfortable.

Silence lingered between them for a moment before Ann slowly turned back toward him.

“U-Um...” she said, unable to meet his gaze.

“Yes?” he replied.

“Y-You said that you don’t mind if I hold onto you, right?”

The frizzy-haired boy nodded. “I did.”

Her eyes finally met his.

“C-Can I hold onto you... just for a little bit?”

Ann cursed herself, flustered over how pathetic that sounded at that moment—so scared that she was desperate to hold onto him for security. She expected him to snort and laugh at her, taunt her with another teasing remark, giving her another reason to internally shame herself. However, he instead gave her a warm smile, something she least expected after all his tormenting of her.

“Of course,” he said, welcoming her with opened arms.

With that said, she slowly nestled up against him, nuzzling her head against his chest. Warmth. Comfort. The fresh scent of the body soap he had used in the shower. It felt... nice. And when his arms pulled her closer, almost cradling in a way, she felt safe. It was lulling, and she felt herself drifting away gradually, her eyelids growing heavier and harder to keep open.

“Better?” His voice was soft—soft as how his hand caressed the back of her head.

“Mmm....” she responded with a low hum, snuggling up closer in response to his gentle stroking. “T-Thank you...”

And moments later, she drifted off to slumber in his arms, and the pouring rain and howling winds eased up a bit (but still noisy), lightning no longer making appearance.

Ren smiled, still gently caressing her. Not once did he think about letting her go, satisfied in keeping her all to himself like this. This was perhaps the second time they had been this close, the first time being when he held her on the Shujin’s rooftop after Shiho left. He certainly wanted to make what he could out of this, before she had to leave him the next morning for another long several months.

He knew that she felt something for him. Months ago, during a short rest stop on the way home with his friends, he had caught her talking on her cellphone with Shiho, going on and on about how much she’d miss him, wondering if she should confess before heading back after dropping him off. It took a while for him to register it, initially thinking he was just hearing things. But after catching her brief glances at him several times in the van, and hearing her praise him multiple times during the drive, it all began to connect and make sense.

Unfortunately, she never went with it, probably because it was hard to do with everyone else around.

Of course, he felt the same too. He was hoping to tell her during their trip to the aquarium earlier, but the time never seemed to be right. Perhaps some other day... but for how long? And how long would it be before they’d meet up again?

He ran his fingers through her soft hair, still gently caressing over and over. Tugging her head back a bit, he looked at her resting face: so innocent and pure—he wanted to kiss her right then....

...And that’s what he did. One doting peck to her forehead—then a long, soft kiss to her lips. She stirred a bit, furrowing her brows, but shortly relaxed, her face easing back into that sweet innocent complexion. He chuckled, gently resting his forehead against hers as his eyes remained on her.

“Silly girl...” he said in a faint whisper, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “The things you make me do sometimes...”

Maybe he’d tell her tomorrow morning before she left. But, for now, being like this was just enough for him. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to slumber, and the storm eventually dissipated, allowing the late night to go on without any disturbance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough of these two. Looking forward to reading everyone elses' prompts for this day :D


End file.
